Travelin Soldier
by BiCuriousGeorge
Summary: A songfic to the tune of Travelin Soldier By Dixie Chicks. House/Wilson Slash. Part 1 of a 2 parter. First fanfic so be gentle. Can someone help me with the genres for these types of stories, they dont have ones that say "Sad" oh Mjr. Character Death


Summary: its 1966, American soldiers are being deployed to Vietnam. This is one soldier's story in the eyes of his love. House/Wilson. Song-Travelin Soldier by Dixie Chicks (words changed by author)

Disclaimer: I own neither House nor Wilson (*sigh* wish I did though) or the Show and I certainly have no legal rights to the song Travelin Soldier. So don't sue me!

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

Gregory House stood on the side of the dirt road, his duffel bag on the ground at his feet. He looked up at the sun and pulled his green cap farther over his eyes to shield the blare. His eighteenth birthday was just two days ago and his father had said it was "his duty to serve his country with honor and pride" whether he wanted to or not. So he kissed his mother goodbye and gave his father a firm handshake which the man said was weak and then proceeded to tell him to toughen up before he got home. Gregory House was not a patriotic boy, or should he say man. He didn't care for politics, war, or being able to kill someone who was ten feet away with a bullet going sixty. He wanted to become a doctor, become respected, and show his father he was better then him. Unfortunately he was also a trouble maker, he continuously skipped classes in high school, did drugs and alcohol, with a touch of disregard for authority. He looked at his uniform, the sign-up office had given him, his name tag read; Gregory House. No one called him Gregory or Greg except for his parents, everyone else just called him House. He looked up and down the roads, the bus wouldn't be here for another three hours, he was here three hours early courtesy of his father "to get a jump start, maybe then you won't screw up". He looked across the road, a run down diner with a neon open sign flashed at him. He was kinda hungry.

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
gave his order to a boy with long brown hair  
He's a little shy so he gives him a smile_

House sat down in the torn red leather booth; he picked up the menu and started browsing. The fries and milkshake sounded good right about now. A boy about 5'10'' walked up with an apron tied around his waist and a pen and notepad in his hands. He was cute, House noticed.

"Can I get you something sir" He was looking at him expectantly waiting for his order.

"Oh I-I'll just have the uhm… fries and a-a chocolate milkshake" House stuttered, he wasn't usually this nervous around people. He blushed and looked up at the waiter, who smiled at him and House let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay coming right up, I'm James if you need anything else" James gave another smile and went to give House's order. About five minutes later his order was ready and James was making his way back to House's booth with his food.

_  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
and talking to me  
I'm feeling a little low  
He said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

James put House's food down and was about to turn away when House felt his mouth start moving and words coming out!

"Hey uhm, I know you uh don't know me but…would you mind sitting down with me, I wouldn't mind some company, and I've been feeling a little low." House looked to meet James eyes. Never in his life had he done that, he wasn't into the dating scene, in fact, he never was into girls that much, he had come to terms with that years ago after he dated this girl Stacy. Big mistake is all he had to say, she ended up going crazy when he dumped her and ended up breaking his leg. House came back to reality and stared at James, who had the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. James eyes lit up and he gave that smile that made House happy he was sitting down because he's knees just went weak.

"Well I'm off in an hour, I think I know I place we can go, where we can talk, how's that sound" James tilted his head in question, his brown bangs flopping in front of his eyes. House just nodded his head and started in on his french fries. An hour passed and House was long done his fries and shake, he waited outside on the little red bench outside the diner. He tapped his foot anxiously; his nerves were getting to him. 'Would James end up changing his mind and standing him up? Is he even… you know, interested? If he was would he want House? Would he want someone going off to war? Would he…' Houses thoughts were interrupted from someone clearing their throat. He looked up and by god, if James didn't look like an angel standing there with the sun behind his back making him glow. His hair flopped messily into his eyes, but his smile was wide and charming. He changed out of his work clothes and was now in jeans, boots, a tight fitting checkered long sleeve button up shirt that accentuated his muscles. He was the epitome of beautiful. James twitched his head in the direction of the road and gave a smile and started walking. House stood up and quickly jogged to catch up to him.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a girlfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

They walked for a while and House still had no idea where they were going. He tried to ask James but he just looked back at him and smiled. Pretty soon they came upon a wooden pier; the sun was slowly starting to sink into the water. So they both sat down and watched, the beauty of the world too great for words. James handed House a bottle of root beer, he had another in his hand for himself, House didn't even notice he brought them until now. He took it and opened the cap and took a small sip looking at James nervously. James looked at him and saw him staring; he gave a small laugh and held out his hand "James Wilson". House gave him his hand and gave a strong shake "Greg House". From there the conversation flowed, James told Greg of his family, his two other brothers "Danny's such a nut, always talking to himself, sometimes we think he really is crazy" he joked. How he wanted to go into the theatre but his parents want him to go into medicine. House told him of his father, his longing to be heard and seen for who he really was, and how he got into a lot of trouble because of his mouth and attitude. As the moon rose into the sky both boys knew that the conversation was coming to an end, as would their being together. House would have to get on that bus sooner or later. House mulled through his thoughts and after a moment he plucked up the courage and decided something. He turned to look at James and found him looking at him with a small smile, and something in his eyes. Affection? Love? House took a deep breath and "I assume you have a girlfriend, I mean those doe-y eyes attract a lot of attention. I don't care though, I just…I don't have anyone to send a letter too and I was wondering if I could send one back to you."

James broke out into a grin, and slowly tilted his head towards House whose eyes widen in surprise. James looked up into Houses eyes and leaned towards his ear "I would really love it if you sent me a letter" then his lips touched Houses and all was lost. House had never really figured himself as a romantic but Christ, doves flew from the sky, angels sung from the heavens, world peace was won for just a moment. James pulled back, smiled at House and laid his head on his shoulder. They sat there and just enjoyed the warmth of another human being next to them who felt exactly as they did.

Authors Note: I know that's not the end of the song, but inspiration has not hit me hard enough to finish it. So I'm not sure if I will finish it, I'd like to, I think it's a beautifully sad song and I would love to put that House/Wilson spin on it that we all know and love. So Watch Out For Part ll,


End file.
